Thief
by o.OchantelO.o
Summary: Some Brooke and Sam. Inspired by the song Thief by OLP. Don't ask me how it happened haha.


Hey! New story. I don't own Popular, standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the song either, it just inspired meee to write this.

* * *

Thief

"Sammy I can't do it. It's so hard. Everyday. And it's not getting better. I think I'm okay and that everything is on the right track. But then I look in the mirror and it all comes back. So fast Sammy. It hits me so hard sometimes" Brooke sobbed into her house mates chest. Sam had her arms wrapped around the blonde and held on tightly as Brooke rocked back and forth in, her whole body shaking.

"It's okay Brooke.. it's going to be okay" The brunette was at a loss for words. She had never seen this side of Brooke before. She didn't know what Brooke went through every day, every meal, every time she saw her reflection.. Sam wondered how long this had been going on, remembering how she had accidentally found the blonde..

She had stumbled into the washroom after supper that night looking for floss. What she found would be imprinted in her mind for the rest of her life. Brooke was hunched over the toilet, fingers down her throat, heaving violently.

"Jesus Brooke!" she had shouted before running towards the girl on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?!" she knelt beside her and held her arms away from her face.

"Stop it!!" Brooke had screamed struggling against her "Go away! It's none of your business!" It was then that Sam realized Brooke had tears in her eyes. "just leave me alone!"

"Brooke! Look at me, Brooke?…Please.."

"Just go away Sam.." the blonde had whispered.

"Brooke I can't just walk away from this.. what's going on? I thought.. I thought you were good with this..?" Sam started. "I mean "she fumbled "I just…" Brooke continued to look down " Brooke talk to me.. I'm worried" the girl finally managed.

"Yeah well don't be. I'm a big girl… clearly. So, I can take care of myself."

Her heart broke in two at that moment. This wasn't the girl she was used to seeing. This girl was broken, defeated and warn out. She was pale, her eyes were dull and full of sadness. She could barely make eye contact. So Sam did the only thing she could think of.

"I'm going to go get Mike.. I think you need to get some help tonight"

Brooke snapped out of her shell quickly at that, grabbing Sam's hands, crying harder than she had before "please don't!" she pleaded. "Sam! Sammy please.. I'm okay. I just had a bad day alright? I'm okay"

"Brooke this isn't okay! Look at yourself" the shorter girl responded

"Sam you don't know. You don't get it-" Brooke started

"-no you're right. I don't get it." Sam had cut in " I don't understand how you can do this to yourself. But I know it's not good and I care about you too much to let you do it. Which is why I'm going to get Mike"

Blue eyes locked onto brown ones. Brooke's lips were trembling as she tried to control her tears "please don't Sam.."

"Talk to me Princess.." Sam whispered tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Brooke's ear.

Brooke broke then. She collapsed into Sam's arms and cried.

Sam was brought back to the now.

She continued to listen to Brooke, shaking the memory out of her head for now. "I just can't do it anymore Sam. I tried so hard. So. Hard. Josh.. Nicole. All of it. Half the time I'm screaming for someone to call me on all this bullshit. And no one does. I can't keep it up. Everything I do is wrong. Everything I eat is wrong. I'm just so. So…wrong" Brookes breaths were coming out in shallow gasps from crying so hard.

"I just want it to stop.. to let go. Because everyone else has." She started crying harded

Sam held the girl tighter "I've got you" she whispered into the Brooke's ear "I'm not gunna let you go. It's okay."

Sam repeated this to Brooke kissing her on the forehead. "We're okay" she continued when she realized that she too was now crying.

The two stayed like that for a long while. Sam's arms a fortress around Brooke, protecting her and holding her up, her hands smoothing over her back to calm the blonde down. Brooke's head was hidden in the crook of Sam's neck.

Slowly, Brooke's tears subsided. Her breathing became regular and her body stopped shaking.

The bathroom was silent as Brooke stirred from Sam's arms. She looked into the brunettes eyes again as she spoke quietly.

"I don't think I can do this alone anymore"

"You're never alone Brooke. You have me. Whenever for whatever."

Brooke wiped her eyes and sniffled "It's whenever, wherever Sam. Way to bring shame to Shakira" she half laughed.

Sam smiled at Brooke. "I'll try harder next time Princess. You have my word, one cheesy music lover to the next"

Brooke rested her head on Sam's shoulder again and whispered "thank you.. ya know, for everything"

"Brooke I know this is hard.. but we need to get you some support with this. More than just me. You understand?" Sam asked gently.

"Yeah" the blonde sighed. "will you come with me?.." she asked, almost inaudibly, a moment later.

"of course" the brunette replied hugging her friend again then nudging her softly and smiling "whenever, wherever"

For the first time that day, Brooke smiled.

* * *

Let me know how you feel about this. I'm not quite sure where I stand on it so feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
